


Vampire Learning: Carlisle vs. Grandchildren

by Beyl



Series: Vampire vs Magic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Mentions of adult related activities and bodily fluids, mentions of mpreg, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/pseuds/Beyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a question for Carlisle…a very serious question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Learning: Carlisle vs. Grandchildren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Stephanie Meyer (Twilight) or J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter) or any other copyright holder.
> 
> A.N: This is a story based off of Loopy Looney Charny's Vampire Proofing
> 
> (Story URL: 5434279)
> 
> This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. There is a pre-established relationship in between Harry and Edward.

XXX

"Hey, Carlisle?" Harry inquired suddenly after dinner one night. The coven leader looked up from his newest book with a smile.

"Yes Harry?"

"I was reading this article the other day about the oldest man to have ever fathered children. One guy was even in his hundreds!" Harry informed him.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. Then, I got curious."

Almost immediately, every one tensed, turning their full attention to the young man in Edward's arms.

"Oh?" Carlisle asked warily now, setting down his book.

"About artificial insemination."

"Ok."

"Well…a man's sperm can be frozen right? For like, years."

"Yes."

"So…Edward could potentially father children…right? Seeing as how, you know, he's roughly as warm as a freezer."

"…" Carlisle turned to his eldest 'son' with wide topaz eyes.

"Did you know that Wizard's can become pregnant?"

"…"

"I think you broke him." Esme said, peering curiously into her mate's wide eyes.

"Huh…I didn't mean too."

"Harry…you're not…pregnant are you?" Jasper asked hoarsely, eyes fixed on Harry's flat abdomen.

"What? No! Do I look like a girl to you?"

"But…you said…" Emmett tried, recalling what Harry had just told them about wizards becoming pregnant.

"Oh! Men can't become pregnant! I would have to take a gender-switching potion first. Men don't have the right equipment for carrying a baby."

"Then…why mention all of this?" Edward asked, wrapping his young lover in his arms, his own eyes wide. Becoming a father wasn't exactly something he'd planned for after his turning.

"I told you! I was Curious!" Harry told them all with a scowl. Edward gave a soft snort.

"Harry, I love you. Never change."

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fictionnutzy lightning (on FF.Net) who just made me smile after a long, long day.


End file.
